


mon coeur

by RJ_Hastings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Hastings/pseuds/RJ_Hastings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It slips from your mouth before you can think to hold it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mon coeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is born purely out of the fact that I wanted Elyas, my human mage inquisitor, to have something to call Dorian in response to ‘amatus.’ Since I headcanon that Eli has some Orlesian blood in him on his mom’s side, it makes sense that she’d have taught him a bit before he went to the circle. 
> 
> This work can also be found on my tumblr: therearenohooksinme (just click on the 'my writing' link found under my sidebar)

It slips from your mouth before you can think to hold it back. 

 _Mon coeur._ My heart.

The wide eyed stare he gives you tells you that, yes, he has heard, and there is no taking it back now. You tear your eyes away from him, plant your gaze in the ground and hope it takes root there so you don’t have to face him. 

“Amatus.” He says, and your head snaps up so quickly, it’s as if you’re a marionette being jerked around by strings. You look up and at him and his eyes are so soft as they regard you, warm and brimming with  _something_ that makes your heart beat a little faster, fluttering in your chest like a bird in a cage. 

“I-” You try, but you can’t make your voice work, the words you want to let out into the open air sticking in your throat like smoke. You cough as you try once more to speak, but then he smiles. 

“You understood that then, yes?” He asks and there is no trace of his usual playful mockery in his tone, his voice as soft as his eyes, as warm and bright as the first ball of flame you held in your hands when you learnt the spell for the first time. 

“Yes.” You answer and his smile grows. And then he is walking over to you, long legs eating up the distance between you both and then you are in his arms and he is holding you close, looking down at you with that  _something_  in his eyes. 

“Amatus,” he breathes into your ear as he holds you close, one hand going to the small of your back while the other comes up to run through your hair. As you hook your chin over his shoulder, your eyes fall closed and your bring your hands up to cling to him, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. If it hurts him, he makes no mention of it, hugging you tighter if anything. 

“Mon coeur,” you whisper back and you feel his chest rumble as he chuckles. 

_My heart, my heart, my heart._


End file.
